The element to be moved may be any kind of element to be moved from an opening between adjacent elements or in a frame etc, such as walls, to a location displaced from the opening, whereby the element is to be slid to a position in parallel with the adjacent elements etc. in a last part of the movement. The element can be a door of different kinds of furniture, parts of buildings, hatches, such as roof hatches, etc.
One problem for this kind of movement is to get a smooth moving operation, as the element first has to be moved free of an adjacent element, before a sliding movement is performed.
For example sliding doors for furniture, e.g. cabinets, lockers, etc., normally implies disadvantages in sense of design options, space needed, and ability to access items in the furniture. It is therefore a desire to provide an improved method of opening and closing for instance a sliding door for cabinets. It is also a desire to provide a mechanism giving for instance sliding doors a desired movement.